Never
by Juliette Stark-Barton
Summary: Now, Oncie has seen a lot of things in his 24-years of life. Humming fish out of water, barb-a-loots singing along to his tunes, hell, they even tried to send him off a waterfall. But what he hasn't seen, and has never hoped to see, is a green Thneed. What has the world come to?


**I'm so horrible. I feel SO. BAD. I haven't updated Bad End Night or Viva La Vida is AGES. Was that last chapter of VLV good enough for you guys who are following it? I hope so. Well, highschool just started, and I already made a ton of new friends, so that's good. Anyways, one of them is on here, Ali Camille, and we're already BFF's, so go check out her stuffs too! It's my fault she's writing Once-Ler crap nao. :3 Anyways, hopefully I'll update VLV or BEN soon! Now enjoy this fluffy Once-LerXGreed-Ler, you muffins :3**

* * *

Running a company was hard.

Like, no lie, it can take a lot out of you.

In this case, the Once-Ler was no exception. Running a comapny wasn't a walk through the Truffula forest. It takes a lot of work - you have to hire and re-hire new workers, check over thier files to see if they can handle the work, create new campaigns to try to sell even _more _Thneeds - there's hardly any time to think anymore. The Once-Ler's once happy-go-lucky personality had faded into one of a workaholic; never stopping to rest, never taking time to sleep, not even eating his marshmallows anymore!

Greed-Ler wasn't a big help, either.

That lazy, narcistic sonofa barb-a-loot dies nothing but sit around, claiming how _he_ does all of the work around the factory, how _he _built the company up from a rinky-dink operation with one Thneed, how _he did every damn thing for this company! _If it weren't for the Once-Ler, Greed wouldn't have been here in the first place! The thought made his blood curl. Just the thought of talking to that greedy monster was like having to break his guitar in half. How he'll even look at him today is a mystery to him.

* * *

Greed-Ler yawned as he stretched his arms up as he leaned back in his chair. He loved the decor in his office. Totally. Green. Green wallpaper, green carpet, green green green. Plus his outfit was green, so that just completed his life. He raised his boots onto his desk as he reached forward to read over his magazine again. He'd already read all of the interviews he'd been in, along with marvelling at how _good _he looke in the pictures.

"_Greed!_"

The Once-Ler. What a joy.

Don't get him wrong, Greed didn't mind the Once-Ler, not at all. Hell, if it weren't for old Oncie, Greed wouldn't even be here. Of course, he'd never admit it out loud. The guy had _serious _looks. When he isn't working his ass off, that is - his hair was the oerfect shade of black, and _so _soft. He was almost as tall as the Greed-Ler, just a few centimeters off, and his eyes.

God, _those fucking blue eyes._

Freaking. Oceans. They were oceans that could swallow you up and never let you go, and that's exactly what it did to the Greed-Ler.

The only bad thing was that the Once-Ler forgot how to have fun. He was all work, no play. At all. It was alway. "Greed, make sure to file those checks from last week!" or "Greed, don't forget to go to that meeting tomorrow!" and especially "_Greed,_ get your boots off of the desk!"

How he hated that last one.

"Yes, Oncie?" Greed drawled, flipping through the magazine nonchalantly. He looked over the rims of his blue glitter glasses to see what was the problem _this _time. The Once-Ler's natural good looks were covered up with this..._workaholic's_ face, and it annoyed Greed to no end. He wasn't used to seeing Oncie act so uptight all of the time, he was used to the man randomly singing tunes that popped into his head at any given moment, playing his guitar until 3 in the morning, and most of all, marshmallow pancakes.

God, he hasn't made those in a _while._

"Don't you 'Yes, Oncie' me! Explain this!" with an skinny arm, the Once-Ler brought up what appeared to be a mess of fabric, with holes in random places - the whole thing seemed absurd to a stranger that _wasn't_ from Thneedvile or where they lived. To all of the people there, it was a Thneed. An item that everyone needed to be happy or stylish. The one thing that was clearly _off _to the Once-Ler, though, was the color.

This Thneed was _green._

Now, Oncie has seen a lot of things in his 24-years of life. Humming fish out of water, barb-a-loots singing along to his tunes, hell, they even tried to send him off a waterfall. But what he hasn't seen, and has never hoped to see, is a _green Thneed._ What has the world come to?

"What's there to explain? It's a Thneed, simple as that," the man examining the magazine said boringly, not understanding why the man in front of him was freaking out so much. The Once-Ler scoffed.

"It's _not _a Thneed! _This_ is not one of my creations! Thneeds are supposed to be pink! _Pink! _Not green, Greed!" he cried, absolutely furious at this monstrosity. How could Greed-Ler do this? Or even _think_ of doing this to an innocent Thneed? This guy has gone too far, and this time, he was going to stand up for himself and_ his _company! "This is going way to far! You can't just recolor the Thneed without my okay, it's not right! I'm the boss, and you're just acting like you're in charge around here! I'm sick of it and I won't -"

His sentence was cut off when he felt a pair of lips against his own and his blue eyes widen in shock. Since when did Greed-Ler get out of his chair? Maybe he was ranting too much to even notice again...anyway, the moment was over before he could even enjoy it as the raven-haired man that now stood in front of him smirked. Greed tugged on the green Thneed that was now around the Once-Ler's neck as a scarf and smiled.

"There. It looks good on you."

Greed lightly patted his cheek as he left the office to go sneak some marshmallows from the kitchen as the Once-Ler was left standing there, dumbfounded. Finally, the realization hit him as a blush spread across his cheeks and he yanked the Thneed from his neck in embarrassment.

God, he can _never_ win when Greed does that.

* * *

**Now to update VLV or BEN...and study for multiple quizzes tomorrow XD Never thought I'd get sucked into the Once-Ler fandom so easily...Anyways, review and tell me what you think!****  
**


End file.
